


Red x Blue 2

by Awkward_rose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_rose/pseuds/Awkward_rose
Summary: More rp of Sans (classic) and  Red (Underfell Sans) check out the first one for infoNew chapter will come if you ask nicely





	1. Chapter 1

* Blue started putting on his tuxedo , in his own house of course , Red was there accidentally walking in on him and blue noticing him almost instantly *

" Hey Red-! Could you help me out with my tie-? "

* He asked , Red knew about the wedding and hid his feelings about it- *

_

"Sure...Blue."

*Red grumble as he walked acrossed the room and started to tie Blue's tie. How could Blue do this, Red was yanking on the tie a bit hard.*

"The human is really lucky....Any particular reason for that-?"

*his voice sounded agitated but Blue didn't notice as Red finished the knot tightly around Blue's neck.*

_

" I mean. . I've been with them for. . 5 months , and all. . "

* He chuckled awkwardly at the tight pulls , of course that wasn't the real reason , he broke the silence *

" Thanks for being my best man. . "

_

"Yea yea yea... don't mention it. .

*Red step back from blue taking in his full attire. Blue was in a jet black tux that just hugged his small form. Silver cufflinks at the end of each sleeve, he was actually going to do this. He was actually going to betray Red and that made him angry.*

_

" W-Welp uh. . Ceremony's in 3 hours , you best be going heh. . "

* He said with a gulp looking at red who had almost visible anger , as if steam came out of his sockets- *

_

"Guess I should..." 

*Red leaned out the door before checking to see if anyone was there*

"So...it's just you here? No one else?"  
_

" Yep. . Just me here. . "

* Sans knew that was a blunder he quickly tried to take back his words to no avail , getting close to the door to close it and lock it right after red left- *

_

*Red let blue lock it, as he maniacal chuckled. Sometimes the small skelly could be really stupid. His right eye in red flames as his magic incase Blue's form.*

"Really Blue, that was your plan to keep me away-?"

*He teleported into the room and eyed Blue with a smug expression*

_

* Blue exclaimed , saying to him *

" I-I have. . No time. .f-for. . Games. . "

* His voice quivering as his eye glowed a vibrant blue- *

_

"A.... game...  
A GAME!!!!"  
*Red expression contorted into one of anger. He wrapped his hands around Blue's neck and started to choke him, cutting off his magic flow.*

"YOU LITTLE SHIT, IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS! JUST A GAME!!!"

"Maybe I should give you a reminder of my love~"

*Red growled out as he snaked one his hand down to undo his belt*


	2. Chapter 2

* Blue hacked and sputtered needing air , looking up at Red with hazy eyelights , symbolizing his weakness , was he going to die , everything drowned out around him as he saw his phone , he tried to reach for it to call security- *

___

*Red took notice and let up on Blue's neck alittle*

"Sorry Sansy, but I can't let ya do that."

*Red used his magic and threw the phone against the wall, were it shattered in two*

"Now let's getcha out of these~"

*Red started to pull off Sans's clothes with one hand, enjoying the sounds of fabric ripping*

____

* Sans struggled his new expensive suit now being teared at seams , he had 3 hours of pure hell left , trying to push red away , his tie being useful for maybe. . Tying up something-? *

____

*Red took Blue's tie off before he bounded Blue's wrist with it. Then started to pull down his dress pants*

"Relax Sansy, heh, we both know you won't be going anywhere after I done with you~"

*Red growled as he traced the mark he had left on Blue from what now seemed like years ago. He bent down a licked Sans exposed sternum, his tongue leaving a red trail behind.*

___ 

* Blue struggled and kicked , hoping to move red off , he wanted to leave , his phone was broken , suit ripped , was red about to. . Rape him. .? Why would he do this , on his wedding , his eye flashed blue as he tried to attack red *

____

 

*Red smacked blue across the face, the sound of bone hitting bone filled the room. He did one point of damage making Blue's HP 19/1*

"YOU ARE GOING TO STOP STRUGGLING RIGHT NOW, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DUST YOU!!"

*Red glared down at Blue, using his red magic to hold Blue down.*

___

" W-why are. . You doing this. . ? "

* His voice quivered shaking against the wall , his hands over his head tied up , he looked at red tears starting to form in his eyes *

____

"Because sansy~"

*Red cupped the cheek he had just hit and rub it affectionately*

"I love you"

*he wiped away a tear and kiss Sans passionately*

____

" r-red. . W-we put this. . B-behind us. . "

* The other phone rang , it was from Frisk , if sans didn't answer frisk would come over instead *

___

*Red heard the phone, he got up off of Sans since his magic was holding him down and got it*

"SHIT"

*Red cursed as he realised his game would be up, but then he got an idea. He walked back over to Blue the phone in his hands*

"Imma answer it and you're going to speak, if you try anything I'll hurt everyone you love, starting with your o so precious human, capiche?"

___

* Blue nodded slightly , hoping to look away from Red , why was he doing this , he thought , as he kicked and struggled *

___

*Red answered the phone and held it to his against Blue's face as he mouth the words "speak"*

*A soft voice called out*  
"Sans?"

___ 

" H-hey kiddo. . "

* They continued talking and somewhere through the call , sans' eyelights went black , frisk was going to move the wedding to two days from now , as Toriel was sick- *

___

*Red grinned down at Sans, lady luck had shined down upon him. He had two days to play with his toy now.*

*Frisk started to speak again*  
"Well atleast this time gives you more time to hang with your pal"

___

" Y-yeah. . Totally. . Have fun kid. . "

* He said , trying to keep a happy tone despite the tears starting to roll down his face *

___

"Alright and OH, before I forget Papyrus is staying with us tonight!! Love you Sans, bye!"

*frisk hung up*

*Red tossed the phone chuckling darkly, he wiped a tear away trailing the hand down Sans body.*

"We're going to have so much fun sansy~"


	3. Chapter 3

" F-fuck off. . "

* He whispered slightly , voice quivering as he looked over at red *

___

"Tempeting but no..."

* Red started to undo his belt and slide his pants down. His member erect and ready as he crawled on to bed*

____

* Sans shivered at the sight of it , trying to crawl away as fast as possible- *

____

*Red pulled him back into place laughing at Sans's attempt to run*

"Aaahhh I missed this Sansy, i really did..~"

*Red started to gently caress Blue's bottom ribs*

____

* It was no use , no matter what , sans wouldn't summon any sort of genetalia , so red would have to thrust into his pelvic cavity *

____

*Red seemed to hesitate for a moment before he began to jerk himself off. Gathering some pre-cum in his hand before slathering on and around blue's pelvis cavity.* 

"You're lucky I LUBE you enough to want to ready you"

*Red chuckled darkly at his pun before his lined up with his pelvis cavity. He then slowly pushed himself in.*

____

* Sans winced , head looking away from red as if imagining it was someone else doing it , he didn't want this*  
____

*Red started to go in and out slowly, but now that he had gotten this far, he was starting to hate himself. But it was to late to turn back he thought as he tried to working up a gentle pace.*

_____

* Sans stayed as quiet as possible , hoping red would just leave him alone , he hit down on his own jacket , to stop all the moans , some low moans coming out no matter what- *

_____

*Red kissed and lick Blue's rib. making sure to give each one ample amounts of love and attention before going to the next.*

"W-what... did I do S-sans...?"

*Red said as he continued with the ribs*

"I-if all you w-were... going do was just leave m-me alone...w-why bring me with you...?"

*Tears rolled down Red's face but he still didn't stop.*

"W-why didn't you... just leave m-me.... why d-didn't you just let me d-die.... in pieces in the f-forest...."

_____

* Sans groaned slightly at each kiss and lick. . Amply replying to each and every response respectively *

" R-red. . I- "

" B-because. . "

* He looked down in shame , he had actually done what red had described *

" I-I love you. . Okay. . ? "

____

*Red felt a mix number of emotions, he was happy Sans had said it, sad it was this way he said it, and worst of all he was o so angry it had been said too late.*

"N-no you don't. . .your just like my b-brother.. you only wanted to see me suffer!"

*Red gave Blue a harder thrust as he hissed out the word suffer*

"And ya know what sansy? I now wanna see you suffer...~"

*Red pulled out and flipped Blue over so his chest was touching the bed and his pelvis stood up in the air. He gripped Blue's legs by his femurs and started to reposition himself. Red's member pressing against Blue as he growled out lowly*

"You never love me...."


	4. Chapter 4

" W-wait red no- let me ex-explain-! "

* He said before , red pressed against him , he moaned and groaned loudly , he had loved Red , he had only proposed to Frisk because. . Well , he wanted to deny having feelings for red , but he did-! *

_____

"There's nothing to explain runt..."

*Red growled then smirked at the sounds he was getting from blue. He leaned over and pulled the pillow down to the side of Blue's face*

"Bite wanna bite down on that Sansy~"

*Red warned before he slammed right in to Blue full force, he groaning when he hilted. He took a second to catch his breath before he got to work on a brutally fast and hard pace. This is what they deserve Red thought as he wrecked Blue from behind.*

____

* Blue was forced to survive red's onslaught , biting down on the pillow so hard , he could've sworn he had ripped the pillow , he tried to speak , each word being replaced by a muffled moan or scream *

___

 

*Red pace started to get more erratic as he seemed to slowly down, he hunched over Blue, reaching above him to hold his hands in Red's own.*

"I-I'm g-gonna...!!!!"

*Red with a higher pitch groan came , shooting red sticky ropes into Blue. They clinged to his ribs, spine, and pelvis. But alot of it just dribbled down onto the bed into a tiny red pool.*

*huff* "This could have" *huff* "been avoided."

*Red pulled out of pull and let the small skeleton lay flat on the bed hands still bound. God did Red hate himself, he got dispelled his magic, and pulled his pants back on. He started to walk to the door*

"Hope your human makes you happy."

*Red hissed at Sans before shortcutting out of the room to the dimensional warper in Blue's workshop, Red had helped Blue fixed it a long time ago back when they were in his universe...*

_____ 

* Despite blue being almost broken and completely wet he ran to red , ready to confess , as soon as he did he held onto red's shoulder *

" I-I only proposed to her because. . I thought that. . You wanted to move on-! "

* This was the truth , sans loved red , he just thought red would like someone else as soon as Red got tired of Blue * 

" I-I love you I really do. . I. . Thought. . You would get. . Tired of me. . "

* Red could tell sans was telling the truth , he really did. . *

_____

*Red clenched his fist as he shooked his head.*

"You t-thought. . about that but didn't take in to.. a-account that maybe I would have wanted to be with you..."

*Red soul was felt like it was about to burst as scarlet tears roll down his skull* 

"...."

____

 

" I-I want to. . Be with you now. . I -I was stupid- "

* He said this hugging red before telling him again that *

" R-red I'm s-sorry. . I-I. . "

* He then passed out , sliding down Red's side , naked , pelvis covered in red *

____

"..goddammit Blue.."

*Red sighed picking up the small skelly and short cutting into his bathroom. He held Blue gently as he cleaned his cum away with a wet rag that he soaked in warm water, he worked silently* 

"...."


	5. Chapter 5

Blue slowly woke up at looked up at red

" R-red. . P-please. . "

" Y-you know I'm not lying. . "  
_______

"...." 

*Red started to clean Blue's spine, he could see Blue was talking but couldn't hear what he was saying or rather chose not to listen*

_______

" P-please Red. . "

* He was still tied up , and naked , he wanted Red to know he was telling the truth so he tried standing up *

_______

*Red pulled him back down and started to clean the inside of his ribs. Taking care not to rub hard on them, God why didn't he just pull out and un load on to the bed, he thought as he scrubbed away cum.*

_______

* He put his hand up to red's cheekbone *

" R-red. . I. .. "

* He told red that he was going to call off the wedding as he pulled out his phone *

______

 

*Red plucked the phone from Blue's bound hands and was about to put it to the side when it started to buzz. It was frisk?*

_______

* Sans was curious and asked red to answer it , what would frisk have to say-? *

_______

*Red answered*

"Sup kiddo? How's it going?"

*Red face seemed to light up at what frisk was saying then frown again when he saw Blue staring*

"Alright... are you sure... kiddo? I mean Papyrus is a really amazing guy but.... alright I'll tell Sans... seeya at the wedding in two days... also Sans is gonna need another tux ...bye!"

*Red hung up and put the phone in his pocket trying hard but failing at not to let the relief show on his face*

_____

" W-what's going on-? "

* Blue asked voice whimpering , did frisk and red hate him both at the same time-? Just the thought made him start to cry *

_____

*Red looked startled at Blue's sudden crying, quickly he untied him and held him in a tight hug*

No no no no, don't cry Blue!!! S-shhhhh frisk called to cancel the wedding....because she fell in love with your bro... she told me to tell you sorry for her." 

*He gently rocked Blue back and forth*

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry Blue... I love you so much..."

_____

* Sans continued crying , this time , in relief , as he hugged red back , repeating the words " I love you " did Red actually believe him , or was he fucking with him again-? *

____

*Red planted kisses all over Blue's face*

"I love you"*kiss* "I love you" *kiss*"I'm so sorry, I love you so much" 

*he desperately kissed Sans over and over holding him in a tight embrace against his ribs*

"P-please... f-forgive m-me Blue..."

_____

* He barely replied , just nodding , tears running down his face , almost all covered in blue , as he continued hugging red- *

_____

*He gently patted the top of Blue's skull and rub his back in tiny circles. Trying to calm the small skelly, as Red hummed a gentle tune.*

____

* Blue quietly asked if red wanted to go back to the house- *

____

*Red held onto their hand as they stood up, he was confused to say the least.*

____

* Sans didn't really feel well , getting wrecked and destroyed atleast 30 minutes ago , he wasn't thinking straight , struggling to even walk *  
____

"Here let me."

*Red got up and lifted Blue into his arms. Carrying him bridal style, he didn't want the small skelly to push himself.*

"Where to?"  
____

* He explained to red that he needed to lay down and rest a bit , so he asked red to take him to his room *  
____

"Alright just let me fix the bed for you first. " 

*He carried Sans to his room setting him down onto a chair beside the bed. Red began to change the sheets throwing the stains one into a corner in the room.*

___

* Sans was sort of happy now , living with red , did red still hate him? *

" R-red. . "

* He slowly stood up *

" T-thank you. . "  
____

*Red kissed the side of Blue's skull*

"Don't thank me... don't deserve it..."

*he lead them to the bed and laid them down, preparing to tuck them in*  
____

* Sans was already asleep , happy , happy that red was still with him *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then


End file.
